A Kiss From a Prince (A Fairy Tale)
by GG Bayley
Summary: My own version of the frog prince, with many liberties taken (very mild slash)


A Kiss From a Prince (A Fairy Tale) Title: A Kiss From a Prince (A Fairy Tale)  
Author: GG Bayley  
Email: dredarin@aol.com  
Rating: PG-13, very mild m/m  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, not implying anything about them irl. The characters mentioned are property of the WWFE/themselves. The word slash implies a m/m romantic or sexual relationship, please be aware that there will be m/m content before reading.  
Distribution: Fine by me, just tell me where. Currently archived at my fanfiction list, ggbayleyfanfic-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

Author's Note: This is my own twisted version of a popular fairy tale. Enjoy!

Prince Shane reigned in his horse in the clearing. He looked around approvingly at the healthy green grass, spotted with an occasional bush or patch of toadstools. He reached into his saddlebag, pulling out three objects and stuffing them into his tunic. He dismounted quickly, running a hand through his hair and adjusting the sword that hung by his side.

Shane tethered his horse by the small brook that flowed through the clearing, sitting down a short distance away. He pulled off his boots and dabbled his toes in the water, sighing in contentment. From his tunic he took a pouch of salted nuts and a small golden ball, adorned with diamonds and rubies. He popped a nut into his mouth, rolling the ball around in his fingers.

The prince grew sleepy as he sat there in the sun. With a huge yawn, he lay back on the bank and closed his eyes, drifting into a deep sleep. When he awoke, the sun was beginning to set. Shane jumped to his feet, his eyes widening when he realized how late it was. Quickly he bent to retrieve his ball, but it was gone.

"Missing something, your highness?" came a voice suddenly.

Shane looked around, but he saw no one. Finally his eyes settled on a small deer which was nibbling at the pack of salted nuts. "Um, did you speak?" he asked in confusion.

The deer looked up, a wicked gleam in its eyes. Yes I did," it replied.

Shane began to shiver. "What do you want, B-bambi?"

"I'm not Bambi!" the deer yelled. "Why does everyone assume that just because I'm a little deer I'm Bambi? I'm not!"

"Oh." Shane was rather taken aback. "Er, pardon me," he quickly apologized. "What is your name then?"

"Billy Gunn," the deer replied. "I've hidden your precious ball, and I'll only give it back to you on one condition! You must give me a kiss!"

Shane was horrified, but he knew if he lost his ball his father would be very angry. "Alright," he agreed. "I shall give you a kiss."

The small deer grinned. "Then I'll go fetch your ball. Wait here." The small creature skipped off into the woods.

A moment later, a handsome, muscular blonde carrying a bow and arrow stepped out of the woods. He looked around, his eyes widening slightly in surprise when he saw Shane. "This forest is no place for young men after dark," he commented, crossing his strong arms over his chest.

Shane looked up at the voice, his body stirring as he looked over the man's attractive physique. He quickly snatched his cologne out of his tunic, spraying a bit on himself. He tucked the perfume away, quickly rising to his feet. "Hi," he said, sauntering over to the blonde. "I'm Shane. And you?"

"Jerry Lynn." The blonde looked around cautiously. "Why don't you let me escort you home?"

Right at that moment, the deer skipped up with Shane's ball in its mouth. It dropped the golden orb at Shane's feet, glaring at Jerry. "Huntsman," it hissed. "Be gone, he's mine!" It turned to Shane expectantly. "My kiss, please."

Jerry's eyes widened. "A kiss? No, do not kiss it! It is a horrid troll, placed in a deer's body by the good witch who protects this forest."

"I'm not!" the deer cried. "I am a prince! I was cursed by an evil witch! A witch he works for!"

Shane looked between the two of them, trying to decide who to believe. After much deliberation, he picked up the deer and kissed it on top of the head. Jerry turned and ran, disappearing from the clearing. Shane watched him run, then turned back to Billy and gasped. In the place of the deer stood an ugly troll with green skin and ratty, half blonde half brown hair. The troll cackled evilly, scooping Shane up into its arms. "Now, beautiful prince, you will be my mate and raise my babies!" the troll laughed, carrying Shane away to his cave. And the troll lived very happily ever after.

THE END 


End file.
